Sailor Sun Returns!
by Swiss Ex
Summary: Sequel to A Fragmented Reality, Sailor Sun returns to finish fixing the universe that she messed up. Meanwhile, Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto's lives are in shambles as they reel from Sun's involvement. A Sailor Moon version of Final Fantasy Lightning Returns! NeptuneXUranus plus others!
1. Chapter 1

Robyn slept. It had been too long since she had time to rest her weary eyes. She self-medicated with alcohol and drugs because she couldn't sleep. She drank herself into many stupors where she drifted off in to what could be sleep but was more of a pause in reality. She wanted to escape everything. She was a volatile and unstable Sailor Senshi. When she wasn't in the field she was kept in a permanent fugue state. Kronos and the others required it. Without anything to do she always found herself in trouble. While she was great and what she did it came at a cost. She never understood the seriousness. She didn't remember how or why she became a Senshi. Robyn only remembered being whisked away from her family eons ago. She never understood the mystique surrounding her.

She always felt the darkness in her heart. She empathized with the people she hunted down to an extent but Sailor Pluto was always her ally. Pluto always protected her in more ways than she would ever know. All Robyn wanted was for the people around her to explain to her who she was and what her purpose was. In her training she met the Sailor Asteroids. They were sort of her backup team. They would assist her as needed and over the years they became close. Robyn loved her friends and fell in love with one of them.

Life was good. She kept her dark feelings at bay and quelled her destructive streak. There was one battle that changed everything. Many years ago a battle broke out. Various entities strayed from different universes and started their onslaught. Robyn loved it, she craved battle. She enjoyed wave after wave of daemon. Many worried about her arrogance. They thought she'd drive herself into a situation in which she was not prepared for. Robyn scoffed. To Robyn there was no limit to her power. But then someone tried to take her down. She didn't remember what happened. She was injured from battle and returned back to her base when things began to fall apart.

It dawned on her while she slept, it was an inside job. Someone wanted to take Robyn down. There was always a schism with Sailor Sun. Some wanted to remove her from her duties because they feared her future and others thought she would flame herself out over time. She couldn't sustain herself forever they thought. Pluto and Kronos placed her in a stasis. Her physical wounds would heal but her feelings lingered for years but she never remembered why she had such strong emotions.

It wasn't until she was beating the daylights out of her twin in the void beyond that she understood. Nancielle was the prodigal twin and was poised to become Sailor Sun but was turned down because she couldn't control herself. She had the same darkness as Robyn but had let it consume her from an early age. Robyn never felt anything; it was a feeling in the back of her head.

With Nancielle placed under permanent arrest somewhere deep in the cosmos they conscripted Robyn to take her place. She had no interest, she wanted to grow up and live her life but she was suckered into a life of duty that she never wanted. No one listened to her feelings about the subject and whether she wanted to be involved or not. Robyn dealt with it. She couldn't up and leave. Over time she enjoyed her training but always wondered why everyone was so quick to give her up. She developed terrible abandonment issues.

"I know you feel the same as I do." Nancielle brushed the dirt from her face. They were in a dark abyss with nothing around them. This was a place of nothing.

"I might but I don't go around trying to ruin everyone's lives." Robyn retorted.

"Everyone in your life has lied to you. They removed your memories and put in their own. You were destined to destroy the universe but they kept you on a leash to stop the future you had planned."

"I never wanted such destruction."

"You have the same darkness. We have the heart of chaos. I know the truth." Nancielle paused.

"Nancy stop this nonsense."

"We were adopted. They said we came from Chaos himself. The two of us would take everything. They discovered the truth and imprisoned us." Nancielle explained.

"I'd never quantify my existence as prison."

"They put you to sleep for several thousand years, how is that not prison?" Robyn paused with Nancy's words.

"I was injured." Robyn defended.

"They were scared. You met someone who told you about our past."

"I remember I was fighting someone and then I remember them telling me my wounds were severe."

"The blackouts in your memory are a guise. Pluto knows the truth."

"I don't really care what the truth is at this point. You have to die and that's about it." Robyn began her assault once more.

"You're such a vapid bitch sometimes. People lie to you your entire life and you want to take down your only ally and the person who knows the truth? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nancy asked.

"You're not my ally. You tried to kill me like three times. You also broke my staff by the way. I really liked that staff you asshole. Then you broke my pen. I will fuck you up for that." Robyn hissed.

"It was an ugly staff!"

"It was my fucking staff! Fuck you!" Robyn swung her sword and hit her sister hard in the side.

"We could have gotten you a new staff."

"Well I have a sword now so fuck that." Robyn cocked her brow.

"You're such a superficial idiot. I could give you all the weapons and power you ever dreamed of and you're hung up on a staff."

"It was a nice staff given to me by my mentor. It was sentimental. You wouldn't know what it's like to have feelings about things." Robyn sighed.

"You idiot."

"Honestly Nancy fuck you. You want to know something? Let them pull the wool over my eyes all the livelong day. I erased us from all of the timelines except for our original ones. No one will remember us."

"Wait, what?" Nancy was surprised by Robyn's words.

"I realized what fueled you was your love of attention. I did the logical thing, I erased us from existence and only two people will now remember us. Take that bitch!" Robyn laughed.

"Goddammit you're so fucking stupid. What legacy will you have then?"

"I don't exist so who cares? I give zero fucks about who remembers me or not." The two pushed apart.

"I hate you. We're not over yet. I will return and finish this bullshit later." Nancielle threw down a bomb and escaped in the smoky haze. Robyn instinctively covered her face and let Nancielle get away.

"I really need to kill her. She's getting on my nerves." Robyn kicked some dirt in her huff. Where could she have gone?


	2. Chapter 2

Time is running out for the planet Earth.

Robyn had way of telling where she was or how much time had passed since she had followed Nancielle in to the void.

Deadly creatures are crawling the Earth, humans in their path

She had a sneaking suspicion in the back of her mind that a decent amount of time had elapsed. She fell through the darkness for what seemed like forever. Never did she think that she would be so concerned with the passing of each second. Did time even exist in this world? Robyn paused, you know she thought, if they don't even have time here then oh no, there certainly will be no bars. That was the issue.

Was she alive? Is this what death feels like? In all the years she remained in a stasis she never fretted. She always knew that Setsuna would be there to pull her free when the time came. Robyn sighed; she had to remain focused on tracking down Nancielle. She can run and she can hide, but Robyn sees when the wool is pulled over her eyes.

Robyn.

There was that voice again. Ever since she started falling she heard gentle whispers in her mind.

"Hello? Are you real or is this alcohol withdrawal is?" Robyn looked around.

Robyn Vignault.

"I didn't know I had a last name."

You are our only hope.

"You must not have very high standards then." She chuckled, she created more messes than she could ever dream to solve.

You are the one who will save us all.

Robyn became concerned as the words floated by her. Yes, words were floating by her.

"I sincerely hope that this is all a dream, a drunken or drugged induced dream." Robyn gripped her weapon tightly. It was probably a ruse by Nancielle and her pesky shape-shifting friends. The dark ground began to glow and the sands were suddenly sent upward into a tornado. As she covered her eyes and mouth with the remains of her clothing she noticed she was standing on top of a stained glass mural of herself positioned right in front of a clock. Yet something was quite different, she sat in a diamond throne staring confidently in to the distance. She wore sun-inspired armor with splashes of bright, solid colors but they meshed in a flowing way. She held a transformation pen that looked like a flower made of fire and a staff studded with blades. No one would think of fucking with her with that kind of weapon.

"What the fuck is this?" Robyn roared.

You are the one who will save the world.

"You keep mentioning that. Who the fuck are you? I swear to fucking goodness that if Nancielle is behind this I will fucking supernova. I will fuck her the fuck up." Robyn screamed.

You are our savior.

Robyn looked down and discovered the writing that ran across the edges, "Robyn Vignault, Savior of the Sailor Senshi…" She could feel her jaw dropping.

We need you Robyn.

As the words floated by her she remained unmoved, she was stuck in a trance.

Silence.

"I can't help you. Everything I touch is destroyed. I can only destroy myself." She lamented. Robyn kneeled to run her hand across the glass as she tightly griped her staff for support.

"People who count on me for things end up dead or worse off. I'm sorry if you thought I was the one but there are plenty of other Sailor Sun Senshi out there. Find a more competent one."

You are the only one left, remember? You have removed yourself from all existing time lines in exchange for the power to defeat and finally vanquish the evil that your sister represents.

"I did it because it's the least I can do for fucking everyone over."

Selflessness is veiled behind selfishness.

"Setsuna, is that you?" Robyn cocked her brow.

Silence.

"Kill me or whatever it is that you do, I have things to do, or not." Robyn shrugged.

Your greatest enemy is yourself.

"Gee, thanks professor for that illuminating news."

What path will you take? Will you fight or will you defend or will you run?

Suddenly out of thin air she saw what happened next. She saw that she indeed remove the evil from the world but at what cost? Robyn could see the exact pain in Uranus' eyes that she once had. A greater evil will always persist.

"Why do you show me these things? I see in front of me what I could have been and what I have done. Is there some lesson to be derived from this?"

Always the strong defendant, nonstop and never-ending.

"I told you to leave me alone. Either kill me or leave me to suffer."

I show you these things because I have been watching you. I am the Goddess, Queen Serenity." A much more mature version of Usagi appeared in all of her glowing robes holding her staff as she glowed brightly in the darkness.

"You're not my queen." Robyn grunted.

"I may not be, but I am the Goddess." Usagi held out her hand and in it contained the fire-inspired Sailor Sun pen.

"I'm not worthy." She opined.

"Did you have it inside of you all along?"

"What?" Robyn was caught off-guard. Before she knew it she felt a searing pain come from within her chest. Darkness spewed out and on to the platform they stood on but in a rare glimpse of light she saw the pen come from within her. Suddenly she could feel all the negativity melting away. She no longer felt. It was an odd feeling, she had spent her years numbing herself unsuccessfully with her vices but now she could feel freedom.

"I need you Sailor Sun. You are our only hope." Queen Serenity weakly smiled. Her confidence reassured Robyn.

"I accept." Robyn grabbed the pen. In an instant she became that woman she had imagined. She hadn't noticed Lene appear.

"I told you my plan would work." Lene smiled. She looked great returned to her normal self as the Sailor Cosmos.

"So what now?"

"Lene will be your personal guardian, but I'll be honest with you Sun, you've been asleep for a thousand years. In that time the world, the universe you know is different." Queen Serenity emphasized that last part.

"Different?"

"Yes, well, I think it's better if Lene briefs you. Remember one thing Robyn, remember that the closer to the light you become the greater your shadow becomes." Queen Serenity said as she disappeared in to thin air. Robyn tried to grab her.

"It was a hologram." Lene replied.

"Where is she?"

"She's not well; she's in quite the pickle. It is better we get started." Lene motioned to the clock atop her staff. It began counting back from XIII. Robyn gave her an exasperated look.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Robyn inquired.

"Starting now we have thirteen days to save the world."

"What the fuck?" Robyn shrieked.


End file.
